true love
by cheerleaderchick
Summary: ITs a Kete(kittypete) i'm new i have never ever posted a fic before so reviews welcomed!Kittys getting married how will the x men react and will the big day go perfectly?when youre an x man can it?


Chapter 1

Pete glanced over at Kitty his girl, the love of his life and here they were fighting as if nothing ever went on between them, on opposite sides they had a hard job getting time alone together, but know it was time to bring it out into the open. He walked up to Kitty, feeling everybody staring at him, as he reached her Kitty gave him a questioning look, taking a box out of his pocket he got down on one knee opened it and said" Kathrine angel Pryde will you marry me?"

Kitty looked at Pete with a shocked smile on her face, everybody else both Black Air and X Men looked From Pete to Kitty to each other with shocked looked on their faces. There was a Deadly Silence, as everybody looked at a blushing Kitty waiting for her answer. Pete stood up and kitty went over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him about 3 minutes later she pulled away and said "threes your answer."

Pete flung his arms around Kitty and slipped the ring onto her 3rd finger." Kitty you've just made me the happiest man on earth!

Scott walked up to the two lovers and pulled Kitty away from [Pete he dragged her round the back of the X jet and started yelling at her." KITTY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? HES PART OF BLACK AIR! HOW LONGS THIS BEEN GOING ON? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HE'S JUST USING YOU KITTY!" he yelled screaming at her till he was read in the face. Expecting kitty to reason with him and say that its was all a joke he was shocked at what she did next" SCOTT SUMMERS I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING! I LOVE PETE HE LOVES ME THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS.YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON? WELL ITS BEEN GOING ON FOR 6 MONTHS! YES SCOTT EVER SINCE YOU THOUGHT I FINALLY GOT OVER LANCE! ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND DRIVE HIM AWAY AGAIN LIKE YOU DID WITH LANCE! WELL YOU WON'T! SCOTT SUMMERS OPEN YOUR EARS LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE! I'M ENGANGED.YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU? ONE, YOU DROVE LANCE AND ME TO BREAK UP BECAUSE HE WAS ON ANOTHER SIDE! TWO YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME WHO I FALL IN LOVE WITH AND THREEE I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS!" and with that Kitty marched over too Pete who was talking to the professor and Logan.

"Pete come on I'm joining Black air!" said kitty to Pete who was looking bemused at Kittys out burst at Scott.

"Whets the point of that Half-pint you'd just be on two different sides wouldn't you? "

Replied Logan also looking bemused.

"What" asked kitty looking really confused.

"Babe I'm an X man!"  Answered Pete

"Since when?"

"Sine forever, Mr Wisdom here has always been a spy for us"telpeathed the Professor to kitty.

The Black air team had vanished.

"What!" yelled Kitty at Pete?

"Babe, its true, I'm a spy, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you I couldn't it could of given the whole thing away"

"Its o.k. I understand about that but I just can't get over it you are an X-man, threes no Problem, Scott can't get mad at me!"

"I'm sorry Kitty," said a voice

"What do you want Scott" asked kitty her voice cold

"Can I talk to you? In private" Scott asked 

"O.k"replied Kitty following Scott back round the corner of the X-jet.

"What?" she asked her voice stil cold

"Look Kitty I'm sorry its just you are like a younger sister to me and I guess I just feel protective of you, I want you to be happy and if you will get that with Pete then I guess I'm happy for you"

"Oh Scott!" Kitty replied throwing her arms around Scots neck" Does that been you will be at my wedding then, go on big brother Scott"

"Cores I will Kit, course I will" he replied hugging the girl whom he loved as a sister tightly.

Kitty ran over to Pete to tell him the good news.

"That's great half-pint but what If I don't give you two permission," asked Logan hi voice menacing

"But… but…Logan. You just gotta!"Said Kitty nearly in tears, and then she noticed Pete and Logan laughing their heads off and the professor chuclking away merrily

"What?" she asked dejectedly

"Half-pint, Petes an old friend of mine I trust him! Of course you can marry him, I've known for a long time anyway both me and Chuck have"

"How.. well you came back smelling of Sex"

Kitty and Pete blushed bright red.

"and I read your diary!" Logan finished waiting for the bomb to fall.

"WHAT YOU READ MY DIARY?" yelled kitty

"Yes shadow cat he did said the professor now I think the others are getting a bit impatient on the jet waiting for you and its getting late and we still need to make a room up for Mr. Wisdom here" said the proffeser

"He can share my room professor X"replied Kitty quickly

"Don't push it half-pint, lets go home" replied Logan walking to wards the Jet.Proffesr X followed with kitty and Pete bringing up the rear hand in hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

            Well that's chapter 1 please reply and tell me what you think it's my very 1st Fanfic ever so don't be to nasty! thank you!

Gillyxxx


End file.
